mi error
by anniee17
Summary: es el dia de tu boda con el unico amor de tu vida y el dice que no... que pasara ahora despues de años de no volverse a ver surgira el amor ?
1. Chapter 1

**SYAORAN LI**

Estaba en la cafetería junto a una rubia de ojos verdes… la había conocido hace poco… es decir menos de 5 minutos y ahí estaba coqueteando con ella mientras, ella sonreía como todas, cayendo en mi red para después solo acostarme con ella y no recordarlas mas… me saco de mis pensamientos y ….

Crysta: y dime Syaoran… porque debería aceptar una cita contigo… no niego que eres guapo pero.. algo que me quieras decir antes…

Y ahí va de nuevo mi plan de conquista… nunca fallaba…

Syaoran: veras hace 4 años… tenia 19 años y me enamore perdidamente de una mujer… era muy hermosa… decidimos casarnos conforme pasaron los años.. y ya estaba frente al altar cuando ella me dijo frente a los invitados y frente al padre… que no podría casarse conmigo.. la verdad quede destrozado.. y siento que tu eres la mujer que me hará olvidar ese amargo recuerdo…

De pronto vi como le brillaron los ojos y apunto su numero y su dirección…

Crysta: te espero a las 8…( guiño el ojo)

Nunca funciona ese truco…

Eriol: volvió a funcionar tu historia…

Syaoran: que historia … fue la verdad Eriol…. Estabas ahí… no recuerdas…

Eriol: yo la recuerdo de otra forma…

Syaoran: tal vez exagere un poco… pero no me case es el punto…

Eriol: si tu lo dices..

Eriol mi mejor amigo de la preparatoria… y hasta ahora mi único amigo, con el paso del tiempo era el único que comprendía mi situación.. y no necesitaba de muchas palabras para que me entendiera.. simplemente el me apoyaba… se que estoy exagerando en como sucedió todo ese día.. pero prefiero dejarlo así.. no quiero volver a recordar ese momento amargo que pase con ella… no mas.. han pasado ya 4 años y no pienso volver a caer en las mismas… no Señor… Platicamos Eriol y yo un rato ya que yo era un famoso Arquitecto en todo Asia al igual que mi colega Eriol Hiragizawa solo que el mas en Europa.. formamos un negocio juntos llamado L & H corporation… y siendo los dos solteros no tenemos reproches para la vida.. simplemente la vivimos como si fuera el ultimo día… dinero, mujeres.. todo al alcance de nuestras manos.. que mas podemos pedir… NADA…

**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto futura esposa de Tsukishiro Yue…. El me ama y yo también… se podría decir que lo amor… se que estarán pensando como no puedo saber si lo amo o no… verán… hace 4 años me iba a casar con el.. Syaoran Li…

FLASHBACK

el y yo nos conocimos un día que íbamos saliendo de la Preparatoria en Tomoeda , Japón… era una escuela muy grande y nunca lo había visto en mi vida.. pero esa tarde… tenia que llegar temprano a la practica de porristas pero.. como ese dia presente un examen horrible de Matemáticas demore mas de las 2 horas.. corrí por los pasillo, disculpándome tenia que llegar otra demora y me echarían del equipo corrí.. como si no existiera nada y de pronto tropecé con el..

Sakura: discúlpame… cuanto lo siento.. yo..

Syaoran: fíjate por donde…

Sakura: disculpa.. yo..

Y de pronto vi sus ojos ámbares ….. me perdí completamente en ellos… se detuvo el tiempo y…

Eriol: disculpe Señorita…

Sakura: (saliéndose del sueño)… Kinomoto.. Sakura…

Eriol: un placer señorita…Kinomoto.. puedo llamarla por su nombre…

Sakura: claro.. yo disculpe…

Eriol: Hiragizawa, Eriol… aquí tiene su bolso..

Por primera vez vi a Eriol y me percate que era guapo sus ojos azules y su cabello azul, pero no comparado con los ámbares que acabo de ver y..

Eriol: el es Li, Syaoran… puedes llamarlo por su nombre claro…

Sakura: yo.. gracias (sonó mi celular)… discúlpenme ya voy tarde… y de nuevo perdón por lo de hace rato Syaoran… ( me fui)..

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y llegue justo a tiempo, conforme pasaron los días no lo volví a ver hasta el partido de Futbol soccer en donde lo volví a ver.. a el y a Eriol… después de ahí salimos varias veces al cine, por un helado, después estudiábamos juntos y terminamos la prepa… estaba súper contenta. Iríamos a la misma universidad excepto por Eriol que volvería a Inglaterra. Syaoran estudiaría arquitectura y yo diseño de interiores y exteriores… después de 1 año de universidad fuimos la envidia de todos.. la pareja perfecta decía el anuario… pero después sucedió lo inevitable me pidió matrimonio.. y yo acepte gustosa nos casaríamos cuando el terminara la universidad ya a 2 meses.. estaba muy contenta…hicimos todo lo necesario y ahí estaba el día de mi boda con Meiling Li su prima que me ayudaba a vestirme…

Meiling: vaya eres la novia mas bonita que haya visto.. deberías pensar en modelar.. se te da muy bien Sakura..

Sakura: vamos Meiling no bromees…

Meiling: mi primo es tan afortunado de tenerte a tu lado… y mi familia esta muy contenta contigo, es mas quiero que sepas que te quieren mas a ti que a el…

Sakura: no bromees.. Hien y Leran lo quieren, solo que el tiene un carácter serio..

Meiling: serio.. debería decir de los mil diablos… Apresurémonos porque llegara el novio y aun falta retocarte…

Estaba a 30 min de que empezara la ceremonia , paso tan rápido y ahí estaba caminando hacia el.. se veía tan guapo y me sonroje de verlo.. lo amaba.. y de pronto…

Padre: Syaoran Li aceptas a Sakura Kinomoto como tu futura esposa…

Lo mire y sonreí…

Syaoran : No.. no acepto…

Mis ojos se abrieron al mas no poder… y una lagrima cayo de mis ojos…

Padre: por el poder que me ha.. es decir.. hijo .. no te quieres casar con esta mujer…

Syaoran: no.. bueno si.. no lo ce…

Sakura: Syaoran me amas ¿?

Syaoran: no lo ce Sakura… no lo ce…

Y de pronto lo entendí… agarre mi vestido de los lados para no tropezar y corrí fuera de la Iglesia, moría de la vergüenza y sobre todo porque no sabía que me amaba.. corrí con desesperación y llegue a un parque y llore como nunca.. amaba tanto a Syaoran y el no me amaba.. Llegue a mi casa a las afueras de Tomoeda, era una casa enorme.. ya que era heredera junto a mi Hermano Touya .. debido a mi madre Nadeshiko Amiyama ahora Kinomoto… llegue y me desplome.. no lo volví a ver.. ni una llamada, una carta ningún rastro de el.. por 4 años… desde ahí no creí en el amor.. nunca mas.. esa palabra solo existía en los cuentos de hadas.. y yo jamás diría esa palabra nunca mas… en estos 4 años cambie mucho mi cabello es mas largo y tengo mas curvas, en comparación hace unos años que era delgada, por no decir plana y cabello corto, me fui a Paris y conocí a Tomoyo Daidouji heredera de los Daidouji Corporation… una industria textilera y ella como diseñadora de modas.. mi mejor amiga y sobre todo mi jefa de medio tiempo ya que empecé a modelar bajo el sobrenombre de Hana Ren, ya que no quería ser famosa y Tomoyo me hizo ese favor… Después conocía a Yue Tsukishiro un magnate empresario, amigo de la familia Amiyama-Kinomoto y aquí estoy a 1 mes de casarme.. Haciéndome pruebas de vestuario.. Confeccionado por Tomoyo claro…

Tomoyo: serás la novia más hermosa del mundo… después de tu luna de miel… hare un desfile de novias, en donde… todos verán lo afortunado que fue Yue.. será tan hermoso..

Sakura: a decir verdad Tomoyo.. Vestidos de novia no.. por favor.. me trae tanta desdicha ponerme de nuevo otro vestido..

Tomoyo: Sakura no debes pensar de nuevo en eso..

Sakura: es que no puedo olvidarlo y menos con el vestido puesto…. Creo que hablare con Yue no quiero casarme de blanco

Tomoyo: vamos Sakura.. es una tradición.. además de que te sienta muy bien el color….

Sakura: pero..

Meiling: Kinomoto.. Ponte el vestido y camina con la frente en alta no volé desde Hong-Kong solo para verte caminando en vestido horrible el día de tu boda….

Sakura: Meiling ( la abrace) pensé que no vendrías..

Meiling: y perderme la boda de mi mejor amiga.. claro que no…

Sakura: gracias por venir..

Meiling y yo nos hicimos amigas después de ese incidente, a decir verdad, Toda la familia Li me habla entre semana, regalos de navidad, es una amistad que con los años se hicieron mas fuertes, y pues Syaoran desde ese día tengo entendido que no les habla y solo lo hace en Navidad o en los cumpleaños de sus padres.. solo eso..

Sakura: y el Sr Hien y la Sra. Leran vendrán ¿?

Meiling: a decir verdad, no lo ce.. antes de partir me dijeron que te diera las felicitaciones y harían todo lo posible por venir…

Tomoyo: veras que vendrán.. ellos te quieren mucho Sakura..

Sakura: tienen razón.. me encantaría que vinieran… Chicas, porque no terminamos y comemos con Yue, el me invito y sirve que te lo presento Meiling.. al fin lo conocerás…

Meiling: me parece perfecto…

**MEILING LI**

Heme aquí en Paris con mis amigas y una apunto de casarse.. Sakura mi mejor amiga, después de lo que hizo ese idiota no lo volví a ver, hay algunas veces que quiero golpearlo, que clase de hombre hace eso el día de la boda a una mujer tan bonita y excepcional como lo es Sakura… estuve semanas con ella apoyándola al igual que mis tíos.. nos sentimos muy avergonzados… pero conforme ella se fue recuperando la amistad con la familia Amiyama-Kinomoto y Li se fortaleció mas y mas… Sakura fue la hija que siempre quiso mi tío Hien y Leran… la inigualable.. de mi primo solo sabíamos de el por medio de una llamada en cumpleaños e incluso Navidad… la verdad ni lo extrañábamos, pero no faltaban las fotos en el periódico del heredero de la dinastía Li en el titular con cada golfa… que se le atravesara pero lo mas gracioso que todas sus victimas portaban los ojos verdes.. pero nunca igualarían los de mi querida Sakura.. no se con exactitud porque lo hizo ese día.. si fueron los nervios u otra cosa pero si hubiese sido eso, hubiese llamado o hablado con Sakura pero después de 4 años no lo hizo… me encantaría que ella fuera una Li nació para serlo…vamos en una limosina porque Hana Ren es escoltada por todos los paparazzis.. se lo dije ella triunfaría en el modelaje.. ella también ha modelado en mi firma… pero Tomoyo la absorbe mas y mas… tengo un secreto.. que le he guardado a Sakura y verán mis tíos no vendrán a la boda ya que mi tío Hien sufrió hace días de un pequeño infarto y debe estar en reposo por ordenes medicas… me hicieron prometerles que no le diría nada a Sakura ya que ella se preocuparía y cancelaria la boda solo para ir a verlos… le mantendré oculto esto, pero si algo mas sucede tendré que regresar antes….

Bajamos de la limosina y nos pusimos a charlar de las diferentes colecciones de Tomoyo y la mía…después de la boda de Sakura perdemos nuestro modelo principal y eso nos desbastaría.. ya que será la esposa del magnate.. Yue Tsukishiro.. nunca lo he conocido, ya que el siempre esta ocupado… pero hoy lo conoceré… estaba tan absorta cuando de repente veo a un hombre alto con un semblante serio ojos azules y cabello negro azulado se acerca a nuestra mesa…

Sakura: Yue.. que bueno que viniste.. pensé que no vendrías..

Yue: lo siento.. querida, pero Charles me entretuvo con mas y mas contratos, recuerda que me ausentare después de la boda y tengo que dejar todo en orden.. Tomoyo.. muy buenas tardes y Srta.….

Sakura: Yue.. quiero presentarte a mi 2 mejor amiga.. y 2 jefa de medio tiempo Meiling Li…

Yue: un placer Srta. Li…

Me sonrió de una manera tan cautivadora.. me sonroje y..

Meiling: el placer es todo mio.. Tsukishiro…

Yue: dime Yue.. no me gustan las formalidades…

Meiling: esta bien Yue.. entonces dime a mi Meiling.. ( sonreí).

Dios que me pasa parezco una colegiala.. el es tan apuesto, pero debo dejar de pensar en eso.. el se va a casar con mi amiga… creo que fueron tantas horas viajando… si fue eso.. el horario y las horas de vuelo..

**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI**

Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji bueno soy heredera del imperio Daidouji en Europa claro, conocí a Sakura cuando necesitaba remodelar mi negocio y ella lo hizo, era muy bonita, pero ocultaba su belleza bajo un chongo mal hecho.. y unas gafas que ocultaban sus ojos.. Sakura Kinomoto… la cambie por completo y la convertí en Hana Ren… una modelo famosa y obviamente mi contrincante Diseños Li también le ofrecieron una carrera ahí viajando constantemente de un continente a otro, Meiling Li me cayo muy bien desde un inicio y nos hicimos las 3 amigas.. estaba muy feliz, Sakura me conto su trauma con el joven Syaoran Li que constantemente estaba en los tabloides con cuanta mujer se le atravesaba y sobre todo note que todas ellas con ojos verdes… pero nunca iguales a los de mi querida Sakura ya que ella tenia un brillo inigualable en ellos, conoció a Yue Tsukishiro en un viaje de negocios que hicimos Sakura y yo con nuestra familias y desde ahí estuvieron conectados, bueno solo Yue.. ya que mi querida Sakura no quiere abrirse aun.. sigue aun pensando en Syaoran Li y no la culpo paso sus maravillosos años al lado de el… Cuando me conto que se iba a casar con Yue grite de la emoción y me puse muy feliz, pero ella solo estaba resignada, es raro ver a una novia así.. y después comprendí que no había amor en ellos, pero Sakura no quiere que toquemos ese tema… ya que para ella esa apreciación que tiene hacia el es suficiente y le basta… siento lastima por esta situación… Meiling y yo estábamos acompañándola a comer en su restaurante favorito o mejor dicho de Yue, ya que Sakura complacía a todo a Yue… y de pronto vi algo que me cautivo….

Sakura: Yue.. que bueno que viniste.. pensé que no vendrías..

Yue: lo siento.. querida, pero Charles me entretuvo con mas y mas contratos, recuerda que me ausentare después de la boda y tengo que dejar todo en orden.. Tomoyo.. muy buenas tardes y Srta.….

Sakura: Yue.. quiero presentarte a mi 2 mejor amiga.. y 2 jefa de medio tiempo Meiling Li…

Yue: un placer Srta. Li…

Meiling le sonrió y se sonrojo a mas no poder… esto era una señal.. no es que quisiera ver a Sakura de nuevo triste, pero después comprendí algo.. Sakura no se tenia casar con el… no viviría un infierno en su matrimonio sin amor..

Meiling: el placer es todo mío.. Tsukishiro…

Yue: dime Yue.. no me gustan las formalidades…

Meiling: esta bien Yue.. entonces dime a mi Meiling.. ( sonreí).

Sakura lo que hago por ti es por tu bien… no te separare de Yue simplemente te hare ver que hay que amar a alguien.. no solo darle satisfacción a esa persona.. tienes que entenderlo.. me propuse una meta Sakura amaría a Yue o simplemente lo dejara solo hay dos opciones..

**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**

Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y soy hijo de Clow y Elizabeth Hiragizawa empresarios en Europa, tienen varios negocios en Europa y de los mas importantes, en mi adolescencia me mandaron a estudiar a Tomoeda a un internado donde había personas únicas… ahí conocí a mi amigo Syaoran Li que después me entere que era.. y digo era el heredero de la dinastía li empresaria en Asia y tenia contactos con los negocios de mi padre… bueno nos hicimos amigos e íbamos en el mismo salón.. y …

FLASHBACK:

Estábamos esperando la practica de futbol soccer pero al parecer seria cancelado debido a que el entrenador estaba enfermo ya todos desilusionados nos retirábamos a nuestras habitaciones cuando…

Sakura: discúlpame… cuanto lo siento.. yo..

Syaoran: fíjate por donde…

Sakura: disculpa.. yo..

Vi que Syaoran se conecto con ella, una hermosa joven de ojos verde esmeraldas, muy cautivadores, hermosa, era la palabra que la definía… cabello corto castaño y una figura inolvidable.. hermosa…

Eriol: disculpe Señorita…

Sakura: (saliéndose del sueño)… Kinomoto.. Sakura…

Eriol: un placer señorita…Kinomoto.. puedo llamarla por su nombre…

Sakura: claro.. yo disculpe…

Eriol: Hiragizawa, Eriol… aquí tiene su bolso..

Nunca me miro en cuanto me hablo hasta ahora, al parecer le agrado mi amigo Syaoran.. y el estaba tan absorto que se le olvido como hablar… típico…

Eriol: el es Li, Syaoran… puedes llamarlo por su nombre claro…

Sakura: yo.. gracias (sonó su celular)… discúlpenme ya voy tarde… y de nuevo perdón por lo de hace rato Syaoran… ( me fui)..

Cabe decir que Syaoran no hablo por mas de 1 hora, después en el partido de futbol la vimos con las animadoras y después de varios intentos fallidos la invito a salir, ella acepto y con el paso del tiempo se hicieron novios y me agrado eso, ya por terminar la prepa debía volver a casa ya que se lo había prometido a papa estudiar en Inglaterra volví y me mantenía en contacto con Sakura y Syaoran y después me entere de su boda y regrese.. Estábamos ese día en la iglesia una enorme y ..

Eriol: vaya creí que yo le pediría matrimonio a Sakura por ti ya que nunca le pediste nada… ni su nombre.. ni su numero.. ni sus citas…

Syaoran: cállate.. Eriol, sabes yo tampoco creí pedírselo, pero creo que es la única decisión buena que hice…

Eriol: ya veo.. debes amarla tanto para dar un gran paso..

Syaoran: a que te refieres con amarla?

Eriol: ( me reí) veras Syaoran cuando uno ama tanto a alguien no puede vivir sin ella, cada día es mágico, es la única en la que piensas, por eso te casas con ella para nunca separarte de ella… y me imagino que por eso lo hiciste?

Syaoran: bueno yo…

Eriol: no te estarás arrepintiendo a estas alturas… vamos Syaoran no puedes hacerle esto en su día.. a una mujer no puedes hacérselo… vamos…

Syaoran: es que no se si amo a Sakura… vamos tengo 19 años, termine la universidad debido a mi habilidad en estudios… soy un genio pero nunca he conocido el amor… que tal si ella no es el amor de mi vida.. que tal si cuando ya este casado con ella la encuentre.. que hare..

Eriol: confía en mi.. la hallaste ya…

Syaoran: y si te equivocas…

Eriol: solo te diré algo.. si no te casas te arrepentirás para toda tu vida.. Andando que te esperan…

Después sucedió lo inevitable….

Sakura: Syaoran me amas ¿?

Syaoran: no lo ce Sakura… no lo ce…

Ahí ella corrió con todas su fuerzas y el solo…

Syaoran: espera Sakura yo..

Touya: aléjate de mi hermana… como pudiste hacerlo hoy precisamente..

Syaoran: yo … (lo golpeo)..

Créanme yo lo hubiese hecho primero…

Hien: hijo ero que te pasa.. porque le hiciste eso a Sakura…

Syaoran: fue un error yo…

Touya: no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana …

Todos los invitados salieron decepcionados… y buscando a Sakura… yo me quede con el y lo golpee…

Eriol: te mereces eso y mas… ( lo levante) vamos tienes que darte una ducha muy fría amigo…

Syaoran: tengo que hablar con ella.. yo…

Eriol: hoy no… dale unos días y después habla con ella…

Así paso fuimos a mi pent-house ya que no era bienvenido en su casa.. pasaron unos días y

Syaoran: abriré una compañía en Tokyo si quieres unirte

Eriol: claro como negarle algo a un Li, pero y Sakura…

Syaoran: he intentado verla, pero no he tenido las agallas … necesito verla y decirle que fui un completo idiota… pero creo que ella estará mejor sin mi..

Eriol: y dime estarás tu bien sin ella?

Syaoran: lo intentare..

Han pasado 4 años y aun Syaoran no la olvida, todas sus conquistas tienen los ojos verdes.. todas.. unas superficiales que se dejan engañar con ese cuento… me he mantenido en contacto con Sakura atreves de las redes sociales de internet y me ha invitado a su boda, con mi primo Yue Tsukishiro, vaya que pequeño es el mundo… cuando se lo conté a ella no paro de decirme que seriamos primos, etc; pero yo se muy en el fondo que sigue amando a Syaoran no me ha preguntado por el, y cuando saco el tema ella evade el tema por lo de su trabajo en la empresa de su padre, al parecer trabaja unas horas ya que tiene un trabajo muy demandante que no quiere que me entere… bueno falta un mes para la boda y aun no se lo cuento a Syaoran y no creo que lo haga… cada vez que quiero mencionarla se excusa y se va.. es tan terco.. pero bueno.. fundamos una compañía el y yo L & H corporation; nos va bien hacemos proyectos diversos en Asia y algunos en Europa.. estamos en una reunión importante cuando de pronto…

Alice: disculpe Sr. Li tiene una llamada importante..

Syaoran: Alice te dije que no hay llamada importante… que espere o después le devuelvo la llamada

Alice: es acerca de su padre…

Syaoran palideció..

Syaoran: discúlpenme Sres. Creo que dejaremos la junta para otro día…

Eriol: discúlpennos Sres. Es de suma importancia este asunto.

Así despedí a nuestros aliados e ingrese a la oficina de Syaoran y…

Eriol: que sucedió… tu padre no llamaría a menos que algo sucediera..

Syaoran: y no lo hizo.. era Wei…al parecer mi padre sufrió hace algunos días un infarto, y ya esta estable pero ha estado grave.. y.. tengo que verlo..

Eriol: ve… ellos te necesitan… quieres que te acompañe o prefieres que me quede…

Syaoran: prefiero que te quedes… pero conociéndote te espero mañana..

Y así era.. siempre ayudare a mi amigo en las buenas y en las malas.. me tomaría arreglar unos asuntos pero después… lo alcanzaría..


	2. Chapter 2

**SAKURA**

Estaba al pendiente de todo de la boda, invitaciones, servilletas, arreglos, música, pastel, dios.. volver a este trauma.. no soy buena escogiendo pero bueno Meiling y Tomoyo se encargaban muy bien de guiarme o persuadirme de escoger sus gustos… de pronto Meiling tuvo una llamada urgente y cuando colgó palideció…

Sakura: que ocurre Meiling… acaso paso algo..

Meiling: yo… yo…

Sakura: dime que paso…

Meiling. Prometí al tío Hien y la tía Leran que no diría nada pero.. ya no puedo ocultártelo Sakura… yo.. te oculte algo muy grave.. el Tío Hien tuvo un infarto antes de venir y el me dijo que viniera a tu boda y que no te preocupara, pero acabo de hablar con la tía Leran y dice que sigue peor y se niega ir al doctor…

Palidecí de oír eso, el Sr Hien era mi segundo padre, siempre hubo una conexión y se que es demasiado necio y terco… para ir a ver a un doctor..

Meiling: lo siento Sakura, por ocultártelo.. pero Sakura debo volver…

Sakura: descuida te entiendo, pero iré contigo…

Meiling: tu no puedes hacer eso.. la boda.. los preparativos…

Tomoyo: yo me encargare de eso y después las alcanzare… vayan y tomen el jet Daidouji…

Sakura: vez todo solucionado.. y descuida tengo que ir porque soy la única que convencerá al sr Hien de ir al Hospital..

Meiling: de acuerdo…

Ahí Meiling y yo nos fuimos en el jet Daidouji y partimos a Hong Kong. Antes claro le hable a mi prometido Yue y accedió a que fuera con la condición de que le trajera buenas noticias del Sr Hien, bajamos del jet y olvide que Hana Ren era popular y ahí estaban los paparazzis , haciendo millones de preguntas… gracias al cielo nos recogió Tian el segundo al mando en la casa Li,

Meiling: pensé que vendría Wei..

Tian: el Sr Wei tiene unos asuntos importantes y pidió sus disculpas Srtas..

Meiling: que raro. Bueno llevamos de inmediato con el tío Hien..

Partimos en la camioneta y paramos en la mansión Li, desde Navidad que no he venido, hace como 5 meses aproximadamente….

Wei: bienvenidas, perdón por no ir por ustedes.. lo que pasa que tuve que recoger a…

Me adentre a la mansión, ya que esa era mi segunda casa y corrí hacia la habitación del Tío Hien.. abrí la puerta y lo vi ahí conectado a aparatos y muy débil..

Sakura: Sr Hien…

Hien: querida, pero que haces aquí, tu debías de estar preparando todo para tu boda…

Sakura: de que habla, mi lugar esta aquí, a su lado, además Yue entendió, y no dudo en que viniera.. Descuide.. ya estoy aquí..

Hien: como te he extrañado estos meses… desde Navidad que estas ocupada Hana Ren…

Sakura: vamos no me haga sonrojar.. Sabe que siempre seré su Sakura… ahora debemos darnos prisa e ir a un hospital.. Vamos..

Hien: sabes que no me gustan esos lugares..

Sakura: a nadie nos gusta, pero tenemos que ir por necesidad.. Vamos..

Hien: no quiero… no lo hare…

Sakura: qué tal si contratamos a un médico especialista… Yukito Tsukishiro está en el país con mi hermano, lo recuerda, tal vez… se deje revisar por él.. Es Cardiólogo.. Vamos..

Hien: yo…

Sakura: vamos.. (Puse mis ojos de cachorro)

Hien: está bien.. a ti no te podre negar nada… que venga..

Sakura: esta bien.. le marcare ( salió a una velocidad y marque) Yukito.. que tal. Si ya ce.. Hana Ren esta muy ocupada hoy en día.. lo ce.. pero es culpa de Tomoyo y Meiling… podrías hacerme un favor, se que estas en Hong Kong y quería ver si podrías ver al sr. Hien.. en serio.. gracias..

Regrese a la habitación y después vi que los doctores de la familia entraban y salían… alarmadas y muchas alarmas.. me preocupe..

Sakura: pero que pasa…

Leran: tuvo otro ataque pero ya…

Meiling: todo fue culpa tuya…

Meiling señalaba a un muchacho de cabellera castaña.. y de pronto supe quien era…

Syaoran: yo solo quería verlo..

Meiling: no sabes que estas visitas lo alteran.. Aparte si no mal no recuerdo.. ya no eres un Li…

Leran: basta los dos.. Hien esta entre la vida y la muerte y ustedes peleando..

Sakura: Sra. Leran hable con Yukito Tsukishiro el vendrá a verlo, de inmediato, es el mejor cardiólogo y vera que estará mejor…

Leran: hiciste que aceptara un doctor… gracias a Hana Ren…

Sakura: Sra. Leran sabe que mi nombre es Sakura…

Leran: lo siento, es que mi niña Sakura no era una mujer como tu..( me sonrió)..

Y de pronto vi como Syaoran se sorprendía al saber quien era, muy sorprendido, pues ya no era esa niña, ya era toda una mujer… y claro alguien famosa, después de ese día en la boda Sakura Kinomoto desapareció y Hana Ren apareció… aunque solo mi familia me decía Sakura y en público

Hana algo ridículo pero necesario….

Meiling: gracias Sakura, sabia que tu lo harías entrar en razón..

Sakura: de nada, saben que haría todo por el Sr Hien…

Yukito: Sakura, donde esta…

Sakura: esta en el segundo cuarto a la izquierda…

Yukito: veras que se pondrá bien…

Sakura: gracias Yukito necesitaba esto…

**SYAORAN**

Entre a la habitación de mi padre y lo vi conectado a esas máquinas y..

Syaoran: padre yo…

Hien: Syaoran.. eres tu…

Syaoran: si.. padre yo..

Hien: hijo.. necesitaba verte antes de partir yo…

Syaoran: no hable así yo..

Y de pronto una alarma sonó por todo el cuarto, enfermeras y médicos lo estaban estabilizando.. no de nuevo.. Salí y me encontré con los ojos de furia de Meiling…

Meiling: que haces aquí?

Syaoran: acaso no puedo ver a mi padre?

Meiling: tu padre.. ahora si es tu padre.. donde habías estado estos 4 años… donde…

Me quede pensando.. Meiling tenia razón.. no debía haber venido, pero necesitaba verlo, desde que me informaron he estado pensando en su salud… y mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos y

Leran: tuvo otro ataque pero ya…

Meiling: todo fue culpa tuya…

Meiling me señalaba como si fuera el culpable, tal vez no del primero, pero de este segundo si… tal vez…

Syaoran: yo solo quería verlo..

Meiling: no sabes que estas visitas lo alteran.. aparte si no mal no recuerdo.. ya no eres un Li…

Leran: basta los dos.. Hien esta entre la vida y la muerte y ustedes peleando..

Mi madre con su voz autoritaria.. nos detuvimos no hay otra explicación….

Mujer: Sra. Leran hable con Yukito Tsukishiro el vendrá a verlo, de inmediato, es el mejor cardiólogo y vera que estará mejor…

Después la vi, una cabellera castaña larga, ojos esmeraldas y un cuerpo impresionante, una diosa que me saco mi tristeza en 1 segundo….

Leran: hiciste que aceptara un doctor… gracias a Hana Ren…

Hana Ren, la famosa modelo que trabajaba en la firma Li y además en la empresa Daidouji.. era ella, solo la conocía por las revistas, pero era muy hermosa….

Hana: Sra Leran sabe que mi nombre es Sakura…

Y ahí todo encajo.. Hana es mi Sakura.. la que había dejado plantado ese día… me impresione porque nunca creí que Sakura pudiera ser mas hermosa con los años… cuando la conocí era hermosa pero ahora era mucho mas….

Leran: lo siento, es que mi niña Sakura no era una mujer como tu..( le sonrió)..

Meiling: gracias Sakura, sabia que tu lo harías entrar en razón..

Sakura: de nada, saben que haría todo por el Sr Hien…

Yukito: Sakura, donde esta…

Sakura: esta en el segundo cuarto a la izquierda…

Yukito: veras que se pondrá bien…

Sakura: gracias Yukito necesitaba esto…

Ese tipo entro como si nada a la casa, vio de una manera no muy bien agradable a mi Sakura, y después de eso ella sabia donde estaba… eso quiere decir que ha venido y es amigos de mis padres… diablos…. Quería agarrarla llevarla conmigo lejos besarla y pedirle perdón.. en ese orden… casarme con ella y tener miles de hijos.. pero eso no era posible mi padre era una de las razones, Meiling y sobre todo no tenia cara para verla … estaba muy avergonzado…

**YUKITO**

Me llamo Yukito Tsukishiro y soy medico cardiólogo especialista, trabajo en Hong-Kong hace menos de un año junto a Touya Kinomoto juntos hemos sido amigos desde hace años y estudiamos juntos la universidad y la especialidad claro Touya es Medico Cirujano, después de años de la rivalidad entre nuestras familias nos hemos reconciliado en cualquier alianza y mas ahora ya que mi hermano menor Yue Tsukishiro se casara con la hermana de Touya la pequeña Sakura, sabemos muy poco acerca de la tragedia de hace años, pero no queremos inmiscuirnos esta a semanas de la boda y al parecer Sakura y Yue están muy apurados…. Recibo una llamada y no creerán quien era…..

Desde que llamo Sakura… la note muy preocupada y nerviosa el Sr. Hien Li enfermo, lo conocía por medio de revistas, pero nunca en persona… llegue a la mansión y lo primero que observe fue un equipo muy especializado en su recamara, nuestro Hospital se veía de juguete comparado con la tecnología que presentaba….

Yukito: muy buenas tardes. Sr. Li

Hien: Buenas tardes Dr. No lo recibo como es debido

Yukito: no se preocupe.. y dígame desde cuando

Hien: desde cuando estoy enfermo

Yukito: si señor.

Hien: desde hace años, el estrés del trabajo, los hijos

Yukito: me imagino…

Revisaba al Señor Hien cuidadosamente, LOS PULSOS, PRESION ARTERIAL, RUIDOS CARRDIACOS, TEMPERATURA… ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO….. pero había notado algo sumamente delicado….

Hien: Doctor… antes de empezar usted no puede decir nada de lo que diga aquí verdad

Yukito: nada que usted no quiera que diga, secreto profesional..

Hien: bien, entonces le diré la verdad.

Yukito: me parece bien ya que no encuentra ninguna anormalidad…..

Hien: empecemos, como quiera será muy bien recompensado…..

**MEILING**

Al menos algo bueno salió de todo este viaje….. mi Tío Hien seria atendido, porque la llegada de Syaoran a la mansión Li no me tenia muy contenta, y mas porque después de tantos años se parece como si nada y sobre todo Sakura esta aquí y no puede verla a la cara y pedirle una simple disculpa.. diablos…me enfurecía…. Estábamos todos en la sala esperando que el Dt. Tsukishiro terminara de examinar a mi tío, llevaba casi 3 horas ahí y nosotros oyendo a Sakura y mi Tia Leran hablando de todo..

Leran: veo que has estado muy bien hija, perdón por traerte en esta situación

Sakura: sabe que no hay problema Sra.

Leran: deberías estar en Paris con los preparativos y como siempre te arruinamos el momento

Sakura: no hay problema para mi aparte Yue me mando y dijo que no regresara sin el Sr. Hien sano y salvo.

Leran: ese Yue es todo un amor, muero de ganas por conocerlo

Sakura: lo mismo dice…. Quiere conocerlos al Sr. Hien y a usted Sra. ( sonó su teléfono) discúlpenme tengo que contestar…

Leran: adelante….

Syaoran: madre nunca creí que habías adoptado a Sakura estos años y menos a una modelo, que bajo has caído…

Meiling: no Syaoran… el que cayo muy bajo fue otro, no te vayas a morder la lengua…

Leran: Meiling basta y Syaoran como puedes decir eso de Sakura sabes que la queremos desde que la conocimos….

Syaoran: madre yo soy tu hijo, debiste voltear la pagina como yo…

Meiling: no somos personas sin sentimientos, nosotros somos humanos que apreciamos a la gente….

Syaoran: me estas enfureciendo Meiling….

Meiling: la verdad duele no….

Vi como salió de la sala

Leran: Meiling no debiste comentarle nada a Sakura ella debe casarse y aun no le comento nada a Syaoran

Meiling: debía decírselo yo en este momento… como se atreve a venir

Leran: sabes que sigue siendo mi hijo a pesar de lo hizo hace años..

Meiling: pues mi primo murió ese día…. Ya no es mas mi familia…

Salí enfurecida y solo pensaba en buscar a Sakura no permitiría que Syaoran se le acercara de nuevo…

**SAKURA**

No quería irme a contestar pero era Tomoyo y ya tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Yue….

Sakura: si tommy yo te avisare descuida no pasara nada y tranquila te espero mañana en el aeropuerto, si me quedare en tu mansión o en la mía… no te preocupes ya esta todo arreglado adiós…

Marcar a Yue ahora….

Sakura: lo siento muchísimo por tener que irme, si ya ce que Hana Ren esta en Japón lo ce, es que Sakura Kinomoto tenia que estar pendiente con la boda, lo ce cariño, después de la boda aclarare esta maraña de enredos… si tranquilo.. no, no te preocupes por la boda mi asistente hará lo que falta mis últimos detalles …. Bueno los de Tomoyo y Meiling tranquilo, en unos días estaré ahí... no hay necesidad de aplazar la boda, ya veo al Sr. Hien tranquilo si descuida.. gracias pero no has hecho tanto por mi que atrasar la boda no me lo perdonaría.. si te marcare y si saludare a Yukito adiós….

Suspire…

No podía atrasar y atrasar mas la boda aunque no crean conozco los motivos de Tomoyo ella cree que no estoy enamorada de Yue pero no es así, ya el amor en esta época esta sobrevaluado… pero háganla entender….

Syaoran: así que te casaras Sakura o debería decirte Sakura?

Sakura: Kinomoto para ti… y si me casare en unas semanas

Syaoran: wow… entonces todo lo que alguna vez me dijiste del amor… era mentira…

Sakura: si aprendí del mejor…

Syaoran: debería advertirle a tu prometido lo mentirosa que puedes llegar a ser…

Sakura: el me conoce Li… no hay necesidad de eso, y menos de alguien que quedo ardido…

Syaoran: ardido yo? Te equivocas querida solo quería hacerle un favor…

Sakura: veo que te dedicas a la beneficencia hoy en día…

Syaoran: veo que has cambiado

Sakura: claro, mataste la Sakura buena, ingenua, en el altar.

Syaoran: yo….

Sakura: al contrario debería darte las gracias… ( me fui)

Unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar pero no dejaría que me viera así….

Yukito: aquí estas… necesito hablar con todos ahora..

Sakura: que sucede

Yukito: es mejor que estén todos…

Esa mirada de Yukito no me gustaba del todo….

**ERIOL**

Prepare todo para ir a ver a mi amigo y a sus padres, así que aeropuerto lleno y por si fuera poco los aviones no estaban disponibles, esto debía ser una broma.. Suspire unas cuantas veces y por fin me iría en clase turista.. Debía estar loco… llegue al aeropuerto y como siempre el equipaje retrasado, estaba agotando mi paciencia cuando sentí mucho peso cayendo sobre mi…. Y vi una señorita muy blanca de cabello negro ondulado muy brilloso y unos ojos del mismo color oculto bajo unas gafas y un sombrero muy grande…..

Eriol: se encuentra bien Srta.….

Tomoyo: Daidouji… Tomoyo.. y gracias por recibir mi caída

Eriol: mucho gusto mi nombre es Hiragizawa, Eriol… y para mi ha sido un placer…

Tomoyo: mucho gusto, pero discúlpeme llevo un poco de prisa..

Ahora la vi completamente, llevaba un vestido blanco con negro al cuerpo, elegancia, se definía, esto para nada era una casualidad, recibí mi equipaje y ya me esperaba Wei…

Wei: espero que haya tenido un buen viaje…

Eriol: nada que no se pueda solucionar…

Subí a la camioneta y la vi de pronto pidiendo un taxi, pero sin resultados…

Wei: por favor párate cerca de la Srta.

Baje la ventanilla y..

Eriol: puedo llevarla Srta.

Tomoyo: discúlpeme pero no lo conozco…

Eriol: soy Eriol Hiragizawa tropezamos hace un segundo….

Tomoyo: te recuerdo a lo que me refiero es que… eres un desconocido

Eriol: eso puede cambiar….

Tomoyo: discúlpame.. pero necesito ir a la mansión Li a como de lugar

Eriol: mansión Li.. yo voy para allá….

Tomoyo: si claro…

Eriol: te llevo y aunque no me creas… Wei sube las maletas…

Tomoyo: aguarda no… ( la tome del brazo y la subí)… esto es un secuestro

Eriol: al contrario Srta. Le facilito el viaje….

No volvimos a entablar una conversación hasta que…..

Tomoyo: que bueno que dijiste la verdad, la real guardia estaba confirmando mi localización

Eriol: eres de Inglaterra?

Tomoyo: si..

Eriol: que casualidad yo también soy de Inglaterra…

Tomoyo: si quieres conquistarme con eso no funcionara…

Eriol: es la verdad…

Tomoyo: si claro…..

Bajamos de la camioneta y estábamos en el recibidor cuando….

Sakura: Eriol ( me abrazo) que bueno que viniste… controla a tu amigo ya no lo soporto….

Syaoran: llegas tarde….

Tomoyo: y para mi no hay abrazo…

Sakura: tommy… lo siento es que hace mucho que no veía a Eriol, y como se conocen….

Tomoyo: me cambias tan rápido Sakura… ni porque soy tu mejor amiga…. Y por este…

Eriol: este?

Tomoyo: no sabes lo que sufrí en el aeropuerto…

Sakura: que le hiciste?

Eriol: juro que nada….

Y vaya que no hice nada.. bueno solo la secuestre pero no era para tanto llanto….

Eriol: las mujeres son muy complicadas…

Syaoran: ni que lo digas…

Eriol: y dime de que me perdí

Syaoran: por donde comienzo…

**TOMOYO**

Los preparativos de la boda.. Eran muchos y Sakura me dejo a cargo debía apurarme a no mas poder…. Termine exhausta y debía prepararme para ir a Hong-Kong aliste mi maleta y ya estaba de nuevo en el jet.. Demonios.. ir a un país a donde nunca había estado… subí al jet de la familia y lo primero que vi al aterrizar fue la escritura y el lenguaje que nunca practicaba…. Estuve vagando por el aeropuerto una hora solo para encontrar la salida…. Y mi diccionario de bolsillo no ayudaba iba tan absorta que tropecé contra algo….. y que era nada mas y nada menos que un chavo súper guapo con cabellera azul y ojos azul ocultos bajos unos anteojos que no le quedaban nada mal… quede impactada de lo guapo que era pero una y otra vez lo negué y

Eriol: se encuentra bien Srta.….

Tomoyo: Daidouji… Tomoyo.. y gracias por recibir mi caída

Diablos su voz era majestuosa y no pude evitar sonrojarme y más que nada sonrojarme…

Eriol: mucho gusto mi nombre es Hiragizawa, Eriol… y para mí ha sido un placer…

Tomoyo: mucho gusto, pero discúlpeme llevo un poco de prisa..

No quería irme así pero demonios…tenía que ver a Sakura y sobre todo ponerme al día con ella… vague de nuevo en el aeropuerto hasta que por fin Salí de ahí.. estaba exhausta y ahora lo más difícil pedir un taxi y explicarle al conductor a donde tenía que ir… se acercó una camioneta y bajo su ventanilla y de nuevo el…

Eriol: puedo llevarla Srta.

Tomoyo: discúlpeme pero no lo conozco…

Eriol: soy Eriol Hiragizawa tropezamos hace un segundo….

Su coqueteo me encantaba, pero no estaba para estos jueguitos tenia que apresurarme….

Tomoyo: te recuerdo a lo que me refiero es que… eres un desconocido

Eriol: eso puede cambiar….

Tomoyo: discúlpame.. pero necesito ir a la mansión Li a como de lugar

Eriol: mansión Li.. yo voy para allá….

Tomoyo: si claro…

Eriol: te llevo y aunque no me creas… Wei sube las maletas…

Tomoyo: aguarda no… ( me tomo del brazo y subi)… esto es un secuestro

Eriol: al contrario Srta. Le facilito el viaje….

No volví a hablar con el en el camino masajeaba con mi madre y amigos para decir que había sido secuestrada y que investigaran mi ubicación…

Tomoyo: que bueno que dijiste la verdad, la real guardia estaba confirmando mi localización

Eriol: eres de Inglaterra?

Tomoyo: si..

Eriol: que casualidad yo también soy de Inglaterra…

Hasta ahí crei todo… todos los hombres son iguales, acaso creen que teniendo los mismos gustos caeremos …no…

Tomoyo: si quieres conquistarme con eso no funcionara…

Eriol: es la verdad…

Tomoyo: si claro…..

Baje de la camioneta y estábamos en el recibidor y vi a mi amiga muy furiosa y no dude que el hombre a su lado que gritaba se tratara de Li, Syaoran….debo admitir que cuando lo vi … no negué que era muy guapo y atlético, pero su cara de enojo cambio su belleza a un ogro… y mas ver a mi amiga furiosa lo hizo mas…. Se acercaban a nosotros y..

Sakura: Eriol ( lo abrazo) que bueno que viniste… controla a tu amigo ya no lo soporto….

Y teníamos un problema Sakura me ignoro por este.. diablos…. Me enfurecí…

Syaoran: llegas tarde….

Tomoyo: y para mi no hay abrazo…

Salieron mis celos, pero ella es mi amiga…

Sakura: tommy… lo siento es que hace mucho que no veía a Eriol, y como se conocen….

Tomoyo: me cambias tan rápido Sakura… ni porque soy tu mejor amiga…. Y por este…

Estaba dramatizando, pero tenia urgentemente que hablar con ella la noticia que le daré no le agradara después de todo…

Eriol: este?

Tomoyo: no sabes lo que sufrí en el aeropuerto…

Sakura: que le hiciste?

Eriol: juro que nada….

Y no hizo nada solo enamorarme a primera vista… nos alejamos a la cocina y ahí estaba ella atendiéndome, no cabe duda que Sakura es muy amable…

Sakura: te encuentras mejor?

Tomoyo: por supuesto… necesito .. Bueno dime como están las cosas aquí primero…

Sakura: vino Yukito a verlo y al parecer todo normal pero seguirá en observación, y pasara un tiempo en la mansión así que me iré a la mansión Kinomoto espero vengas conmigo… no quiero vivir con Touya sola

Tomoyo: por supuesto… que bien… y ya comiste

Sakura: si.. Aguarda… que sucede..

Tomoyo: de que hablas…

Sakura: te conozco lo suficiente Tomoyo Daidouji que sucede…. Habla..

Tomoyo: es mejor que te sientes…

Sakura: ya estoy sentada ahora dime… paso algo

Tomoyo: al parecer en unos días vendrás Yue…

Sakura: eso es bueno… hay algo mas…

Tomoyo: (tomando agua)…. Veras me dejaste a cargo de todo en tu ausencia de los preparativos…

Sakura: aja.. no hay problema con eso o si…

Tomoyo: ayer tu querido prometido hizo algo que cambiara mucho las cosas..

Sakura: si cambio algo no hay problema sabes que también es su boda

Tomoyo: me refiero que no cambio algo pequeño como menú o flores mira el…

Sakura: habla ya…

Tomoyo: cambio el lugar de la boda…

Sakura: dime que no escogió los jardines de la fiore

Tomoyo: peor…

Sakura: peor… diablos donde se quiere casar…

Tomoyo: aquí en Hong-Kong…

Sakura: QUE!

Tomoyo: lo ce también me enfurecí, pero bueno el quiere que sea aquí debido al estado de salud del Sr. Li.

Sakura: es tan bueno Yue…

Tomoyo: pero cambio todos mis planes empezare desde cero…

Sakura: tranquila, confió en tu gusto y yo te ayudare en lo que falte..

Tomoyo: espero, será la boda mas bonita que hallas tenido…

Sakura: en realidad ya tuve esa boda tommy… no necesito una segunda mas…

Ver a mi amiga con esa cara me partía mi corazón en miles de pedazos… no podía verla sufrir mas pero tampoco permitiría que se casara con Yue no… el no la hacia feliz solo vivía de la felicidad de el de sus sobras… tenia que hacer algo en este viaje….

Tomoyo: y dime algo sucedió con Li…

Sakura: por donde empiezo…

**Continuara….**

Aquí les traigo la actualización de esta historia…. Espero les guste….

**Dilana Li: **gracias por leer y espero te guste este capitulo

**Shaylee: ** gracias por leer y que bueno que te gusto como yo al escribirla y espero te guste este nuevo capítulo.

**CandyGiirL12: **que bueno que te gusto y si me encanto ver a Syaoran ahora en una nueva situación…. Tengo mucha imaginación para esto y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo

**Nadeshikolee: **si me encanto esta situación poner una duda al amor espero te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
